


Yondu's Legacy

by Dirtkid123



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Yondu Udonta's death, and how the rest grieve/cope.





	Yondu's Legacy

When Yondu died, a piece of all the Guardians’ hearts broke. 

  
  


**Peter Quill**

All his life he longed for his father.. And now that he knew he had one all along, it broke him.  Yondu may've been a scoundrel, but he was a pretty great dad. It felt as if Peter had lost a piece of his heart. The centaurian ravager may have been rough, and callous.. But he cared for young Quill.. Even when he threatened to eat him. 

  
  


Not long after he had put the suit on Peter, Yondu slowly cradled his son’s face; his life force draining rapidly. By the time the Guardians arrived with the tractor beam, Yondu’s lifeless body was crystallized, and Peter Quill was hanging onto the corpse, crying in hysteria. 

 

Soon  the time came to prepare the Centaurian’s body for cremation. the Guardians and remaining Ravagers  each placed one of Yondu’s many katchkis by his body.

 

**Groot**

 

Before they cremated the Yondu, The young sapling placed some of his blossoms onto the Ravager’s pyer. Sniffling, Groot buried his face into Drax’s shoulder. He didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew that the blue man with the fin would never call him “Twig” again. Saddened by the loss of his new friend, Groot reached out his arms and placed the Ravager emblem, from Yondu’s drawers, onto the man’s jacket. 

  
  


**Rocket**

 

Losing his best tree friend had been taxing on Rockets mental health. Although his friend was alive again, the raccoon vowed to never let anyone In ever again. After all, if there's no friendships, then there's no loss. Yondu changed all of that… sure the man was rude, and arguably unstable, but he was a good man deep down. Tazing his teammate, to stop her from going after Quill, had been one of the hardest things he ever had to do.. but Rocket knew that Yondu would save Peter. He also knew that only one of them would survive… and it more than likely wasn't Centaurian. Swallowing the lump in his throat Rocket blinked away unshed tears.. He could only afford to lose one friend that day.. 

  
  


**Gamora**

 

Although she hadn't really known Yondu, she knew that the Ravager was important to Peter.. And that it broke the man when his father died. Not only did he lose his father, but he lost his Daddy too. It was times like this that Gamora was glad she didn't have a father figure in her life.. She wouldn't be able to live if this had happened to her.. For now, she knew Peter needed to grieve.. And once he was done, she would be there to pick up his pieces. 

 

**DRAX**

 

The galaxy was unfair. Drax knew that since the day Ronan killed his family. He had hoped that his friends would never have to go through the loss of a Loved one.. But unfortunately the universe seemed to have it out for them. He pondered the meaning of his life, searching for the answers to why Yondu had to die. 

  
  


**Mantis**

Drax had managed to save an innocent empath.. She seemed to be untouched by the cruelty of death. She was Innocent and kind.. Mantis, although a bit naïve, was no stranger to suffering. She had never known what family felt like, and she didn't know what to do with her nonexistent social skills. She knew that Ego was not who he pretended to be. He was a killer, and psychotic. Knowing that he killed her somewhat of a “brother’s” father figure killed her emotions. This man had made the right choice, by keeping Peter. Yondu didn't deserve to die for doing what was right.. 

 

**Kraglin**

 All the while, Kraglin wept, wishing he had never spoken up against the Captain. He was the first mate, and it was his responsibility to make sure the others respected the Ravager. When Peter gave him the arrow and headset, Kraglin bowed his head in agony, silently cursing the Gods above that took Yondu away. 


End file.
